


Episode IX:  Explicit Extended Edition

by Rachello344



Series: @JJ This is how you end a story:  Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Basically any scene that could have smut now does have smut, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: A rewrite of TROS in which Rey and Ben consummate their bond (in several different ways).  This story has a happy ending.  (Quite a few, in fact.  ;P)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: @JJ This is how you end a story:  Happily Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Episode IX:  Explicit Extended Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags when I finish part 2. Sorry about the current lack haha.

Rey slipped into the room, frowning as she took in the stark white walls and absolute lack of creature comforts. Such a strange room. The energy signature was all over the place, almost like the room itself was in conflict.

Something about the room was lonely, she decided. It reminded her of her home on Jakku in a way.

She wandered, curious, as she looked for what she needed. There was a helmet on a pedestal. Some of the room's conflict seemed to come from the helmet itself. Light and dark at war around it, in flux. Her hand hovered over it before she decided against it.

She was here for a reason. She found Chewie's things on a shelf nearby. The dagger sang out with the promise of answers, with darkness.

A scream pierced her mind as she lifted it; the scene unfolding as though it was happening again. A man, a woman, their faces familiar but almost unknown, their arms tight around her, their deaths ringing out inside her head as if recent.

She tried to block it out, but in her focus, she missed the door swishing open. Instead, she heard heavy boot falls from behind her. She dropped the dagger into her pouch, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Her skin crackled with his energy.

The last time she'd seen him, her anger had been so strong, lightning had erupted from her fingertips. She'd nearly killed her dear friend.

The bond hummed between them, warm and pleased despite her hurt and anger, despite his shock.

"Oh," Ben breathed, voice distorted. He was still wearing his stupid mask. "I'd forgotten... But you're here. I don't need to go planet-side after all."

"You were going to look for me?"

Ben didn't seem to understand her. She heard a hiss as he removed his helmet, setting it aside. "I said I wanted to speak with you."

Rey finally turned. Ben didn't smile, but she could feel how pleased he was to see her. "I don't want to talk to you." Rey ignited her saber. "There's nothing to say."

_Nothing you'd understand._

"Try me," he answered.

She narrowed her eyes. "No. You don't get to do this." She waved her saber when he tried to step closer. "Not after everything. You could have come with me. You could have left with me!"

Ben frowned. "I couldn't. Not... Not when everything I wanted was in my grasp." He took a step forward, despite her stance. "You wanted to take my hand."

She clenched her fist around the hilt of her saber.

Ben's stance shifted in response, his weight moving to the balls of his feet. He remained unarmed.

"He wants me to kill you," Ben said.

Rey gritted her teeth. "Then why don't you?"

Ben had the gall to look surprised. "Rey, I want you to join me. We could destroy him together. Take his fleet and rule the galaxy."

"I can't! He's going to destroy everything! Everyone I love is in danger, Ben! I only just found a family; I won't lose them!" She swung out, irritated and relieved when he ducked easily under her blade.

He stalked closer, eyes dark.

"If we take over, they'll be safe!" he snapped. "You'll never have to worry about them again!"

"But will they be _free_?" She stepped back into his space, aiming for his head. Ben dodged. Despite his height and bulk, he looked graceful. "Or will they only be serving new masters?"

"What difference does it make?" Ben finally ignited his saber in answer, the bond drawing them together. "I won't let anything happen to you or them. I'll finally be strong enough!"

Rey swung out, connecting with his saber. "You're a fool if you think your shallow peace will last!"

"And you think they'll be safe without a ruler uniting them?" Ben laughed sharply, ducking under her blade before reconnecting. "You're naive, _scavenger._ "

"Maybe they won't, but they'll be free! That's enough!"

Their battle commenced, fast and whirling and unyielding as they maneuvered in the tight space. Somehow, no matter how close they got, neither saber ever reached flesh or even cloth. Their moves turned faster and more complicated, but never once did either of them land a hit.

Rey distantly wondered if this exhiliration was at all like dancing. Even angry, even fighting, Rey could feel their bond spark and swell with energy between them. For a moment, it was like she could anticipate his every move, like she was reading his very thoughts.

He wanted to kiss her, she realized. Even now, he wanted to hold her close and kiss her. Reassure her that he still--

Their sabers knocked out of their hands, flying across the room.

Rey didn't know who moved first, only that they were kissing, like their fight had only changed methods. Rey had been kissed before, but never like this, never like she was water in the desert. Never had she felt like she needed someone else's air to fill her lungs.

Ben led them backwards, fumbling a hand against the wall until there was a whoosh, and a previously unseen door slid open.

Rey watched over Ben's shoulder, still kissing him, as they backed into the small room. His bedroom, Rey realized. She pushed him onto the bed, straddling his lap, and kissed him again, deeper and hungrier. Her fingers curled against his cheeks as his hands settled on her waist.

She could hardly think, overwhelmed by the sensation, by how good it felt to have his arms around her, his mouth on hers. She needed to leave, needed to keep moving, but she couldn't stop.

His hands were huge, broad and strong, but so gentle against her she could almost forget they'd been in battle mere moments before. Rey felt dizzy with the energy mounting between them.

"Ben, I want to--"

"Rey, I've never--"

They both pulled back, eyeing each other with interest. Rey ground her hips down against Ben's lap, pleased to feel him hard between them. He dropped his head back with a low groan.

Rey steadied herself against his shoulders, setting a rhythm for them. "Me, either. Never could trust anyone not to kill me or rob me during or after."

"I could kill you," Ben reminded her, breathless.

"I know. But you won't."

Ben tugged her back in to kiss her again, like he needed to keep his mouth on hers at all times. Rey felt the same.

Ben couldn't seem to decide where to put his hands, they fluttered around her like frightened birds. She grabbed one and placed it on her hip, placed the other on her breast.

His cheeks flamed as he stared up at her, but he squeezed experimentally. She sighed, bending to press their mouths back together. His hand on her hip pressed her down while he rocked his hips up.

She moaned softly, rutting down against him, gripping his shoulders.

She could feel something building between them both, could feel the tide rise higher and higher until they were both drowning in it. Rey threw her head back with a soft cry, her hips juddering against his. Ben pressed his face to her sternum, clinging to her like she might vanish.

He dropped backward, pulling her down with him. Rey nuzzled under his chin, soaking up the warmth of him. She wanted to do that again, wanted to strip him down until she could see everything, until it was all hers to take, to use, to _own_.

Startled by the turn of her thoughts, Rey pulled back slightly to ask--

But Ben was sleeping, his breathing even, his heart rate steady beneath her palm. Rey blushed. He looked so vulnerable like this, so young. He must have been running himself ragged. Everything in her wanted to follow suit, to curl close and _sleep_ \--

But Rey could feel an urgency tugging at her. She had to go.

With regret wrapping around her, almost smothering her, Rey bent to kiss his scar. "I'm sorry."

She pulled out of his arms, fixed her clothes, and fled. Her feet led her to the hangar, but she couldn't find anyone, couldn't feel where they'd gone exactly. Had they found the Falcon?

Rey was still looking when storm troopers spilled into the room, surrounding her. She heard boots pounding the ground. When she turned, Ben skidded to a halt in front of her.

He was panting, and he looked upset.

"I know who you are, Rey," Ben said.

"I'm nobody."

Ben shook his head. "I thought that, too, but you're not. You never were. You're a Palpatine."

He took a step toward her. She backed out toward the open bay door. "No. I'm not."

"He's your grandfather. He killed your parents, and he wants to kill you. Join me, and we can kill him together. Join me, Rey." He held out his hand.

Rey could feel the Falcon's approach. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Before he could stop her, Rey turned and ran, leaping off the ledge and snagging Finn's waiting hand. As they flew away, Rey could feel the crush of jealousy against her back, hurt clouding her vision for a moment.

When she finally shook it off, Finn was frowning at her. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." She tossed Chewie the rest of his things. "Let's keep moving."

"Not to complain about a positive, but does anyone know why they aren't firing on us?" Poe asked, sounding concerned.

Finn shot Rey a meaningful look, but she ignored it. There was nothing for her to say. She curled around herself, knees tucked against her chest.

She could still feel his mouth against hers, his hands at her waist. She could feel how much he wanted her, even with the distance growing between them.

Why couldn't he just come with her?

* * *

Rey was still reeling, her shadow self lingering in her mind as she found herself staring up at Kylo Ren. From where she'd fallen to the ground. She jumped to her feet, cheeks flushing.

"Why did you follow me?"

Ben took off his helmet, dropping it to the ground. "Why did you run from me?"

"I had to." Rey frowned. "I have to stop him, Ben."

He noticed the wayfinder by his feet. Ben's face twisted. "You go with me, or you don't go at all." He crushed the little machine, destroying it like it was nothing but a dirt clod.

"No!" She pulled her saber.

"Stop fighting this!" He strode toward her. "I know you feel this, too!" She swung at him, but like before, he dodged, and danced away from her.

When she swung for his head, he finally pulled his saber, blocking her easily. They resumed their earlier dance, Rey's offense meshing seamlessly with Ben's defense.

He only blocked and parried, never bothered to riposte, like he was simply waiting her out. Her blood boiled.

They fought their way outside, through the wreckage and into the waves crashing over and around them. She was about to send him flying when she heard a shout behind her.

_Finn._

He couldn't be here. He was a distraction, and he was in danger. She couldn't risk losing control again, couldn't risk hurting him by mistake.

She pushed him away and ran past Ben to leap onto the next landing, out of Finn's reach. Hopefully it would be enough.

When she landed, she started to turn, but Ben landed in front of her, saber raised and ready to receive her blows. She resumed.

Feeling a wave coming, Rey leapt back and away from the deluge. Ben didn't. Rey watched the waves as Ben walked out of the water, soaking wet. He looked ridiculous and... sad.

He looked like his heart was breaking.

"They don't understand," Ben said. Even with the waves loud like thunder, Rey could hear him with perfect clarity. "But I do. I know you, Rey."

"You said I'm not alone," Rey said, ignoring the way her voice cracked as she swung out at him. "But you keep going where I can't follow!"

The water was heavy, soaking her clothes and weighing her down. Her limbs ached. She'd never been in a battle this long before. She felt like a child as she attacked him, as he patiently received each blow, eyes watchful, but not unkind.

In that moment, she hated him.

Ben turned his head, like he heard something, and in that moment, Rey's blade struck true. Only then did she hear it, too. A voice on the wind. Han Solo.

They both gaped at each other as he fell to his knees.

"You stabbed me," Ben said.

Rey dropped her saber. "I didn't mean to!" Rey fell to her knees, wide-eyed.

_Isn't it about time you came home, kid?_

Han was here, and Rey had just stabbed his son. She rested a hand over the wound, ignoring the way Ben tried to push her away.

She closed her eyes, letting everything fall away. Ben's life was what mattered now. She didn't want him to die. She never wanted him to die. She was just so _angry_ , but this was never what she wanted.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She was grateful to the constant waves for keeping them her secret.

Through the Force, she could feel their energies blend together, could feel his skin knit back into one piece.

"Rey," Ben breathed, "when did you learn to do this?"

Rey looked up at him. "Your mother taught me. She said Luke was always terrible at it, but she'd always had a knack for it. Her husband being as he was, it came in handy."

"The only way to heal someone is to," he faltered. "You have to care. You... That was your life force, Rey. Why?"

Ben looked lost. Rey let herself shed a few tears.

"I wanted to take your hand. Ben's hand."

Ben watched her for a long moment. She was about to get up, to leave him, to run--so much to do and no time to do it in; she'd nearly _killed_ him--when he took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Rey tried to pull away, but the healing and the fight left her weak. Those were the only reasons she couldn't pull away, couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. It wasn't the way her soul seemed to melt, or the Force seemed to sigh around them.

He was soaking wet, and so was she; that was why she shivered. The water crashed around them, ice cold. Ben licked his lips, catching hers in the process.

Her mouth opened and she pressed in closer. Her blood grew heated in her veins. Rey straddled his lap, licking into his mouth until he whimpered.

 _Oh,_ she pulled back. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark and hooded. _Oh, that's good._

Rey bent back in, kissing him again. She'd never much understood kissing, but now she couldn't seem to stop. Ben's fingers curled into the fabric at her back, his gloved hand finding her cheek.

"Take those awful things off," she said into his mouth.

He nodded, no need to ask what she meant. He pulled his gloves off and dropped them, his warm fingers cupping her cheeks. A spark zipped between them at the contact.

Rey moaned, her hips bucking against him. He was hard between her thighs. She reached between them, fingers finding the fastenings to his pants.

One of his hands caught her by the wrist. "Are you sure?"

She kissed him. "Let me," she murmured. "Please."

He shivered and released her wrist. She opened his pants and slid her hand between them, closing around the hardness there. He was big, hot even through the fabric of his undergarments.

Rey moaned in time with him. "So hot," she mumbled between kisses. She stroked lightly, tracing the shape of him until he bucked. There was no way he was going to fit, but stars if she wasn't going to try.

"Wish we had more time," she whined against his mouth. He nodded, but didn't seem up to forming sentences. "Finally found a way to shut you up."

He tugged her into a kiss, fingers pulling at one of her buns, tugging hard enough to snap the tie. She felt it as a pulse between her thighs. Ben slid his other hand between them, pressing it between her thighs and rubbing.

From there, the heat spiraled up between them, dizzying and overwhelming. Rey tucked her head against Ben's shoulder, moaning and panting as their hands worked. His hand was heavy against the back of her head, tangled in her hair. Rey wasn't sure when the other bindings had been lost, but she didn't care anymore.

In moments, as a wave crested over their heads, Rey felt them both come. She bit down on his shoulder to silence her cry.

He eased her through it, big hands gentle where they touched. She pulled her hand back out of his pants, redoing the fastenings with fingers that shook.

She needed to leave. Now.

Ben clung tighter.

"Ben, please," she said softly. "I need to go. I can't stay."

When she pulled back, Rey thought he might be crying. He held onto her, the bond coiling around her like a serpent.

She cupped his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

In his surprise, his grip loosened. Before he could regain his hold on her, she slipped out of his embrace, taking one last look before she bolted, calling her saber as she ran, breaking for his ship. She could feel the Force tugging at her, but she needed to go. Urgency thrummed through her veins.

When she took off, she didn't look back.


End file.
